I wish for
by Rinfantasy
Summary: Sometimes monsters are born out of love. Even monsters can change for love. Merman Akashix Human Kuroko, slight MidoxfemTakao and KiKasa.


**I feels like I wrote so much but in reality it's so little... I wonder if... is this a blessing or a curse?**

 **Warning: english mistakes**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

 **I wish for...**

Scarlet mane floated in the water, a long crimson fish tail slamming with strength, the mystic creature swam graceful in the sea near the coast. The creature saw _him_ from afar, a boy seated on the reefs, his _prey;_ a faint smile painted his lips; his tongue felt the taste of the hunt about to begin; a song and the boy would fall in his clutches; it was so simple that it wasn't even fun.

The creature's head surfaced, the fire like hair glowed in the sunlight, a being so beautiful but in the same time so dangerous. The creature's lips open up, a melodious chant began, a singing that would spellbound every being within earshot, a charming voice's impossible to resist.

The impossible happened. The boy didn't move from his spot, how is it possible? Shouldn't he, magic stuck by his singing, dive in the sea, allured by his captor?

Akashi Seijuurou was astonished, for the first time something didn't go like he predicted; he decided the boy owned him an explanation; he swam near the rocks and surfaced on front of the human; the crimson haired male took the opportunity to examine his prey closely; the boy's hair were the color of the serene sky and the calm ocean, pale white skin like he lived outside the sun realm, his eyes were a bright aquamarine, deep like the sea. Akashi smiled a little at the irony, the human seemed a water creature more than him.

If the boy was surprised he didn't show it, however the keen red eyes noticed the ones of his prey widened a little. The blue haired male was the first to break the silence "So merfolks are real"

Akashi replied "How can you be so calm? Shouldn't you be afraid I eat you?"

"Merfolks are powerless on the land; they use their enchanted voices to lure their preys in the sea, but your singing has no effect on me"

"Why?"

the human smiled bitterly "Why should I tell you?".

Akashi felt a sense of excitement spread inside him, he never talked with a human before since he only saw them as food, but this boy was different; the merman was intrigued "My name is Akashi Seijuurou, your?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was captivated, never in the past he had imagined someone would hold his attention like this young man, at first the merman thought his interest would have wavered after a few of meetings, and with some subterfuge he would have deceived the little man into falling in the water, and then he would have eaten him; instead the allure of his prey only grew stronger and Kuroko, such a prudent human, was always on high alert, never forgetting the crimson merman was dangerous.

They never talked about each other lives, Akashi didn't reveal any important secret of the deep sea realm, and Kuroko never talked about his life in the land of men, however the few words they exchanged, the brief floating thoughts they had watching together the horizon line, were enough for the merman to wish meeting the young man, again and again.

Akashi was fascinated by Kuroko's eyes, so blue and so expressive, even if the boy facial muscles were stiff like a porcelain mask, his eyes laid bare his emotions for him; Akashi felt like he could drown in these deeps, such absurd concept since he can't drown. These aquamarine orbs held so much loneliness, the scarlet haired creature wished he could sooth the pain in some way, another absurd concept since Kuroko was only a human and the merman was a being of cold blood.

When Kuroko was looking at him, the merman inquired "What are you thinking about while you stare at the ocean?"

Kuroko replied "Looking at the vast sea like this, make me realize how small my hardships really are... the world is so big, filled with so many incredible things, you can never guess what would happen next... so I must not giving up" the young man smiled softly "looking at the sea give me hope, after all it brought you to me, thank you for spending time with me, Akashi-kun"

Akashi felt strange, wasn't he a creature of cold blood, why did he feel so warm? Why was he feeling his heart beating unruly? the tiny smile full of gratitude was the most breathtaking thing Akashi had ever seen; watching that little bit of joy brightening the blue eyes, brought a smile on the merman's lips, ah, now he knew, the difference between the taste of satisfaction and the taste of happiness... Akashi chuckled softly, the charmer was charmed, the hunter had became the prey, now he knew... he was bewitched by Kuroko Tetsuya.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko returned to his home, a gray haired man was waiting for him at the door, an expression of disdain was engraved on his face "How much did you earn, today?"

the young tealhead pulled out from his pocket a few of coins, Haizaki's disdain became rage "So little?! Is this your way to repay me? I took you when no one wanted you! But they were right, weren't they? Since you are so useless..." Kuroko looked away, Haizaki grabbed his chin and forced the younger man to look at him "Are you trying to ignore what I'm saying? Like I don't exist? Look at my lips when I'm speaking with you!" Haizaki kept to insult him "You can't even work! You are trash, a defect!" Haizaki punched the boy in the stomach, Kuroko fell on the ground, the brute kicked him. The tealhead closed his eyes, if it wasn't for the pain binding him to reality, Kuroko could have pretended he was drowning in nothingness, he wondered why he had to bear all of this, why he insisted to keep living when he had no real reason but only hope, then an imagine of pure red broke through his consciousness, right... he wasn't alone anymore...

Kuroko's eyes were forceful opened, the blue orbs saw the lips of Haizaki tracing the words "You are better to come with more money the next day! Tch, use your pitiful state to beg, trash" Haizaki let go his hold on Kuroko. The young man stayed still on the ground, shivering in pain. He wanted to see the sea, he wanted Akashi-kun.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi wanted to touch Kuroko... how did dry skin feel at touch? Dry hair? Are they soft? Are they warm? Led by his urge, the merman tried to climb the reef where the light blue haired boy was seated, but with only two arms and a tail, it was indeed a difficult task.

Kuroko smiled amused "Let me help you, Akashi-kun" the crimson haired merman prideful refused "I appreciate your offer but I can do it alone"

"Ok... if you need my help call me"

Kuroko watched amused the merman stubbornly trying to climb up, but even the funniest happening if lasted, became boring. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's arm and pushed him up. The crimson haired male frowned "I was near to reach the top, I didn't need you help"

"Of course Akashi-kun" Kuroko replied condescending.

"However seeing you wanted to help me so much, even if unnecessary, I bid you my gratitude"

"You are welcome"

They stayed silent for some moments, staring at each other face with flat expression; Akashi was the first to break the silence "Why did you help me? aren't you scared I could eat you now I'm next to you?"

"Because I believe in Akashi-kun" Kuroko replied without an ounce of doubt in his voice. The merman flushed a little, it felt nice to be trusted so much.

"and I don't mind to be eaten if Akashi-kun is the one" low blow, the crimson merman felt his heart exploding inside his chest, how could Kuroko always know which words made him lose control?

"Kuroko... may I touch you?"

the teen with the color of serene sky smiled "You can, how much you want"

Akashi slowly approached the human, he moved his hand gently like he was dealing with fragile glass, first the cheeks, the hair, the nose, the chin... Kuroko felt so soft and nice and warm, the merman couldn't refrain himself from wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

Kuroko reciprocated the hug, the merman upper body didn't feel much different from his even if it was a little cool and wet and maybe with more muscles... he wasn't jealous, no sir! The blue haired male felt the scales covering the merman's body "I thought scales would be rough, but they are smooth and nice to touch" he slowly stroked the long crimson fish tale, Akashi purred at the feelings "Of course, they are mine; your skin isn't bad either Kuroko" they loosened the hug "I would have preferred to feel you a lot more but you are covered, why do humans wear clothes?"

Kuroko replied a little unsure "For not to feel cold and public decency?"

Akashi stared at the tealhead flat "Humans are weird"

Kuroko sighed but he was a bit amused "Who knows? Maybe a day you will understand"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi and Kuroko lay on the reefs next to each other, basking in the sun "Akashi-kun's crimson scales gain a golden radiance with the sunlight, it's beautiful" the merman smiled, flattered by the praise.

"Your hair are so ruby and long, can I touch them?

Akashi stiffened a little and after some minute of silence he raised his bust and nodded. The light blue haired male got up and gently grabbed a long lock and felt the smoothness in his fingers "your hair are so soft and strong, doesn't sea water damage them?"

Akashi chuckled "I'm a creature of the sea, water will never be my enemy" Kuroko blushed ashamed to have asked such a stupid question; he kept to stroke the long locks, enjoying the feelings.

"You should deal with my hair with care, Kuroko. A merfolk's long hair symbolize their pride and status. Merfolks who can't take care of their hair are looked down by others and rejected, we are creature born to be beautiful after all"

the young human let go of the merman's hair "Thank you for letting me touch something so important for you, Akashi-kun"

the two males laid their back again on the rocks; Kuroko teased the redhead "Akashi-kun outstretched like this remind me of a walrus basking in the sun"

Akashi's eyes narrowed "Are you implying I'm fat?"

the young man kept to tease him "You felt a little too heavy when I helped you to climb up"

the merman was fed-up, but smiled a tad bit too sweetly, he jumped in the sea "It's because you are too weak" with his tail he splashed water on the human's face and swam away.

That day Kuroko learned to never talk about weight when you are dealing with a vain creature.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kuroko, can you swim?" the young tealhead nodded at Akashi's question "I learned it when I was a child, but a long time passed from when I went to swim, it's dangerous"

Akashi couldn't blame him seeing he was the "danger" but Kuroko trusted him now, didn't him? "Swim with me Kuroko"

"Why not?" Akashi was with him after all; Kuroko removed his shirt, shoes and socks; he dived in the water.

The merman teased the human "Kuroko is so slow"

the human retorted "I'm not a fish like you"

Akashi splashed water on him "I'm not a mere fish, I'm a being far superior"

Kuroko replied "Far superior in ego" and used his arm to splash water on Akashi. The splashing war began. The merman used his tail while the human used his arms until Kuroko was too tired "My loss" the merman smiled victorious "My win"

Kuroko pouted, if his poker face could be considered a pout "You shouldn't wallow too much in you victory, this is your territory after all; I would beat you on the ground"

Akashi replied "If I had a pair of legs I would defeat you the same" and he was probably right but Akashi-kun didn't need to know it, did he? Kuroko thought; he outstretched himself in the water with his belly toward the sky and relaxed while the merman swam in circle around him "It's enjoyable to swim with you" the light blue haired boy didn't reply at the comment.

Not linking to be ignored, Akashi playfully hit the human with his tail turning him over; after resurfacing and spitting the sea water, Kuroko with teary eyes stared at the crimson haired male "What did you do it for?"

Akashi smirked "I said, it's enjoyable to swim with you"

"Would it be more fun with your sea friends?" it would be rude from Kuroko's part to assume Akashi didn't have friends apart him, he was nice... a little too prideful and commanding but nice nevertheless; he was also kind when he wanted, _he always came back to erase my loneliness._

The scarlet haired male smiled tenderly "With you it's special" he immersed himself fully and swam near the human; the water was clear enough that Kuroko could perfectly see the merman under him. Their faces were near, only the water surface separated them.

Akashi saw only blue, the sky through the sea, Kuroko's matching mane, the aquamarine eyes; his heart pounded loudly inside his rib cage, knowing Kuroko couldn't hear him underwater, the merman said the words he wanted to say the most but he couldn't bring himself to tell him yet "I like you"

Kuroko smiled brightly at him, like he understood; even if it was a coincidence, since the human couldn't have heard him, Akashi was happy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi saw from afar some humans near the coast, _time to eat_.

The merman opened his mouth ready to sing; the voice died in his throat, the imagine of the light blue haired boy filled his head. Kuroko was human, these people were humans like Kuroko; he thought how another merfolk would eat his beloved in a heartbeat given the chance; he thought how he would have eaten Kuroko if the young man wasn't immune to his magical chant.

The crimson merman felt sick in the stomach, he turned around and swam far away from the coast.

For the first time of his life, Akashi Seijuurou felt to be a monster.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ugh..." Kuroko wrapped his arm around his stomach, Haizaki's punch was painful, another hit and the young man fell in the ground scraping his keen and forearm, blood started to flow from the wounds, Haizaki yelled "I told you to bring me more money! I don't care if you have to steal, get out and bring me more!" Haizaki went inside his home and slammed the old door.

Kuroko weakly stand up, he put his hand inside a secret pocket, thankfully he didn't lose the money he hid from Haizaki. The light blue haired boy walked toward the town market; he saw a young pink haired little lady around ten years old with a basket selling what he wanted to buy.

"A red rose, please" Kuroko politely asked. The little lady smiled radiant at him "Thank you for the patronage! the flowers I'm selling are the most beautiful in town! They are grown by the White Witch living in the neighborhood forest! My mother and adults think she is an ordinary lady but my intuition tells me she is a real witch! I hope it bring you luck!" she handed the flower to the older boy and the boy gave her the money.

Kuroko replied amused "I hope so too" merfolks existed so why not witches?

"Satsuki, are you done for today? I'm leaving you behind" a tanned little boy shouted from afar.

"Dai-chan, you meany! Wait for me" the little girl ran toward her playmate "Dai-chan you are so dirty! Did you work in the mine today?"

the little boy shouted "Don't say bullshit Satsuki! are you messing around with me? This is my natural skin color!" Kuroko felt his heart warming, children happily playing together was always a nice sight.

Akashi stared at the unknown object handed to him "What is this?"

Kuroko replied flat "A flower, more exactly a rose. The beauty and color remind me of you, so I wanted to give you one"

"What is a flower?"

Kuroko tried to explain in a way Akashi could understand "It's like the seaweed version of the land"

the merman widened his eyes "But it's so beautiful, I can't believe it's the same as seaweed!"

the human eyes were smug "I'm happy you like it. And this is only one of the many forms and colors flowers can have" Kuroko stroked the merman's cheek "Sorry Akashi-kun but I must leave early today"

Akashi smelled the blood on Kuroko; he said nothing, because he couldn't do anything. He sorrowfully watched the human leaving, how much he wished he could follow him and protect him from whoever spilled his blood! But he didn't have legs... He stared at the rose in his hand, how many more amazing things existed that he had never known about? The merman became painful aware that he and his beloved lived in different worlds. His heart ached.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi was swimming toward the reef Kuroko's sat on, when the most annoying sound he had ever heard assaulted him "Kasamatsu-senpai! listen to my song filled with my feelings for you!" and started to sing... such hideous voice, so high pitched and noisy! How could such a sound be so shrill and yet remaining a man voice? The merman felt the need to go underwater and corking his gills!

Akashi looked at the source of the noise, not too far away from Kuroko he saw a young man with blond hair and golden eyes whose handsomeness could rival a merfolk, and a shorter man with black hair and blue eyes. Akashi never had thought a human could be so dangerous, such a voice was a weapon of mass destruction! But that blond was indeed lucky to be born human... a merman with such a voice would be surely bullied and derided! Akashi pitied the young man with raven hair... he was covering both his ears with his hands, his body was shivering from the pain "Kise, stop it please! Do you hate me so much? Is it because I kick you? I do it for your well being!" but Kasamatsu's pleas were suppressed by the blond horrific voice.

Akashi shifted his attention toward Kuroko, worried his human was suffering as well, but the cerulean haired boy looked fine like the hideous sound didn't affect him at all; Akashi tried to call him but the boy didn't reply... Was it because the blond's voice suppressed his or... the merman realized Kuroko only replied him when he was looking at him, was this a coincidence?

Kise finally stopped "I love you Kasamatsu-senpai" but said senpai kicked him, throwing him in the sea "Don't sing ever again!" Akashi, staring at the scene, agreed wholeheartedly; the blond cried "Hidoi-suu!" Kasamatsu walked away without even a glare "Wait for me senpai!" Kise swam to the coast and reached the land; he followed Kasamatsu like a puppy.

"What are you staring at with such amusement Akashi-kun?" the merman whole attention returned to his beloved, his previous doubts resurfaced... should he check?

"That human not too far away from you was singing with such a lovely voice, even a merman like me was charmed"

Kuroko replied flat "I enjoyed it as well" Akashi's voice narrowed, _wrong answer but this isn't a proof, Kuroko could have a strange taste..._

"I wonder if the woman was beautiful like her voice..."

"Voices don't always match the owner, maybe she is an ugly evil woman" the cerulean boy couldn't refrain a note of jealousy at the thought the ruby merman could find someone else of his liking...

Akashi's eyes widened, now he was sure... now he knew why Kuroko was immune to that hideous voice and a merfolk's magic singing...

"Why did you lie to me?"

Kuroko thickened his poker face, but his aquamarine eyes glowed with fear "What do you mean Akashi-kun?"

the merman answered "Kuroko Tetsuya... you are deaf"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko sighed "The cat came out of the bag"

Akashi "So I'm right... How can you reply me if you can't hear?"

"I wasn't born deaf... my family was poor, my mother died giving birth to me so I had only my father. To survive, my father and I worked in the mine, children are particularly sought to work in spaces too small for adults to reach... three years ago, there was an unnoticed gas leak, when one of the worker lightened the oil lamp, the mine exploded; my father and many other workers died that day... I was far away but the shock wave destroyed my eardrums. To understand what people said to me I learned to read lips"

"Why did you hide it from me?"

Kuroko made the same bitter smile as the first time they met "At first it was a reflex. When people find out I'm deaf they look at me with pity or as a lesser human, a defect. After all I'm only a burden... I can't work anymore because no one would assume me... too many problems... why give me work when there are more healthy people around? For them I'm not different from the trash on the street"

the merman narrowed his scarlet eyes offended "I'm not like humans"

the young man replied "But you were intrigued by me because I wasn't affected by your chant, I was a mystery to you. If you learned it was because a flaw, you wouldn't have given me the time of day or you would have tried to eat me at the first chance... and I wanted to meet you again... I was lonely Akashi-kun; I'm not special, the opposite of it... are you disappointed in me now?"

Akashi felt angry, not with Kuroko but with himself, he was so shallow and cruel in the past... he said "It's true at the beginning I was only interested about what made you different from the rest, but while I was spending time with you I came to like everything about you, your eyes so honest but with a mischievous glint while teasing, your soft but flat voice, your intelligent and calm mind, your heart filled with sadness but also courage, your strong will too stubborn sometimes, even your smart and blunt mouth... I would never be disappointed in you, rather I'm disappointed in myself for not to notice this before... you can or can't hear doesn't matter, on the contrary I'm glad you are deaf, because thanks to it we are together now. I don't care what the humans foolishly think, you are special"

"I know" Kuroko smiled brightly, the same as that time when Akashi underwater... the merman blushed so much his cheeks matched with his mane and tail, if Kuroko can read lips... "That time, you understood me"

the cerulean haired boy nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

the human replied "Akashi-kun said it underwater because you didn't want me to know it, did you? so I played along. However it's different now, you are ready to bend your pride a little and admit your feelings to me, right?"

Akashi smiled self confident, his beloved was right "I like... no, now it's more than that... I love you Kuroko"

Kuroko removed his shoes, socks and dived in the sea, he cupped the merman's cheeks "I love you too" he kissed the redhead on the lips.

Akashi was startled, then closed his eyes and answered; he felt their heart singing the same chant, he felt so many feelings spreading inside him, surprise, joy, contentment, pleasure, love... he felt the warm, Kuroko was so warm pressed on him, the merman wondered how he was able to live without this warmness before.

The sky blue haired man felt the same way, he couldn't bear to be without the merman anymore.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Catch it, Kuroko!" the young man caught a shining object coming from the sea, he didn't have the time to examined it though because he saw Akashi trying to climb the reefs again. Kuroko laid the object on the rock and helped the merman. He easily lifted Akashi up, too easily, the merman was too light, Kuroko was worried.

Akashi grinned, or his smile would be like that if this wasn't against his character "Do you like my gift?"

Kuroko looked carefully at the object, a gold cup engraved with precious stones, he was speechless.

Akashi kept talking "Since you gave me a present before, I thought would be nice to reciprocate. This is a human object right? It doesn't have much use but it's pretty... look how it shine with the sunlight, the stones also make reflections like rainbows"

 _It doesn't have very much use?! It's gold for God sake! Maybe under the sea it doesn't have the same worth like in the mainland but..._ Kuroko felt like he was taking advantage of the merman "It's too much Akashi-kun, this is practically a treasure! I can't accept it..."

The merman eyes narrowed but his voice was still calm "I insist, Kuroko. I don't have much use of it anyway. You should feel honored to receive a gift from me"

Kuroko sighed, he knew the merman would pestering until he accepted the gift "Thank you, Akashi-kun"

the crimson haired male's features softened, he hugged the human expressing his affection "You're a welcome", he closed his eyes, Kuroko was so comforting, his smell was so nice and mouthwatering "Ouch!" the human hissed in pain; the sound brought Akashi back in the reality, he tasted the sweet blood in his mouth, he opened his eyes to see his teeth pressed hard on Kuroko's collarbone, blood flowing from the wound; he bit his lover, he tried to eat his lover!

Shaking, Akashi pushed the human away from him, he stuttering said "For the love of sea, Kuroko I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I'm sorry... For a while it's better I stay away from you" the merman jumped in the water and swam away very fast.

"Akashi-kunnn! Don't go!" Kuroko shouted in vain. The cerulean haired man wasn't angry, he knew Akashi didn't mean to hurt him... when he was hugged, Kuroko could feel as thin the merman had become, he knew the symptoms because in the past he was in the same situation... Akashi bit him because he was hungry, he was starving. Why was he reduced to this? He needed to eat! Then a realization hit him... _Akashi-kun stopped to eat humans because me? Because he loves me? Would Akashi die?_

Kuroko couldn't permit him! He would never let Akashi starving himself to death! Even if this meant...the young man hardened his heart, strengthen his resolution. The tealhead gripped the cup in his hand with so much force his knuckles became white. Nothing mattered more than Akashi, Kuroko decided.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At night Kuroko returned to his so-called home, or more precisely Haizaki's house, as usual, the gray haired man was waiting for him at the door to get the money "How much did you bring this time?"

Kuroko showed him the gold cup, Haizaki's eyes widened in wonder, he instantly took the cup from the younger man's hands "Where did you get it? How?"

Kuroko replied "Today I found a treasure chest filled with gold in the coast, I hidden it so that no other can have it"

Haizaki was excited, he could finally become rich! "Quickly show me the way, I want to see it!"

the two humans went to the coast, carefully passing through the reefs "So where is the gold?"

Kuroko, poker face on, said flat "I lied"

Haizaki grabbed the hem of the cerulean boy's shirt "Who do you think are you messing around with? This cup is real, where is the treasure?!" he punched Kuroko in the face "I won't tell you" the boy replied quietly but determined. Haizaki kept to beat him hard "Tell me! or..." he took out a knife from his pocket. Kuroko' eyes widened with fear seeing the blade ready to stab him, he shouted in full lugs or as much his lugs could do... "Akashi-kun!"

Haizaki grinned "Who are calling? A friend? I didn't think that trash like you can have one... a last chance before I start to dig this knife in your arm..." he mimicked the words slowly "Where did you find the gold?"

Kuroko replied stubborn "There no gold" Haizaki sighed "If you prefer the painful ways" he raised his arm ready to stick the knife in the younger boy when he heard a melodious singing, suddenly what he was doing lost his importance, that voice, only that sound existed inside his brain, he had to follow that wonderful voice!

Kuroko knew the moment Haizaki let him go and the knife fell in the ground, Akashi had come to rescue him; he follow the sight of his tormentor walking toward the sea and then diving in the water. Kuroko saw the crimson merman attracting Haizaki toward him; if the sunlight gave his scales a gold glow, the moonlight gave them a silver reflections, a faint light in the middle of darkness. The human felt his heart pounding hard in his chest, he couldn't believe such enchanting creature existed in this world, and he wanted to protect him "Akashi-kun, eat him"

Akashi stopped his singing to answer, the chant he used held enough power to keep Haizaki in trance "I can't Kuroko... I don't want to be a monster anymore"

Kuroko took the knife from the ground and went into the water; he swam near Haizaki and grabbed the older man's head, the merman appalled "Kuroko... not do it!"

"If eating make you a monster... I will be one as well" using the knife he cut Haizaki's throat, dark blood flowed abundant. Stained in crimson, Kuroko, looking like the epitome of sin, kindly said with fiery eyes and without an ounce of hesitation "Eat, Akashi-kun"

Akashi's heart cried in twisted selfish joy and deep sorrow for his beloved that gave up his guiltless soul for him; he dug his teeth in the soft flesh; he had to eat, doesn't matter the price, he had to live! For Kuroko and his sacrifice.

Sometimes monsters are born out of love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like an unspoken contract, Akashi only ate the victims Kuroko brought to him, evil and criminal people full of greed; even if this was hypocritical, it was still better than killing innocent people.

Kuroko looked at the new victim walking toward the sea, charmed by Akashi. A hidden part of the sky haired young's heart burned with nonsensical jealousy, because even if it would have led to his death, Kuroko wished he could hear the merman's voice.

When the man entered in the water, Kuroko closed his eyes, welcoming the nothingness, no vision, no sound, no guilt; like nothing had happened.

Kuroko wondered if he lost his humanity when he lost his hearing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi, hidden, watched some humans settling in the reefs, ah, one was the blond human with the horrible singing voice and the other was the man who kicked him. They started kissing, Akashi congratulated in his mind the blond for managing to woo the shorter man, despite his annoying self.

They started to take off their clothes, Akashi's eyes widened, _oh, oH, OH... so this is human mating..._

the merman felt pain in his chest, he always avoided thinking about this aspect of life. Kuroko was human and had his needs, a day he would grow tired of Akashi, leave him for a more convenient partner and create a family, without having to kill anymore; and even if Kuroko didn't leave him, he would still give up an important part of his life for him, again. The fact that Akashi couldn't fully satisfy his lover was the greatest shame for him.

The humans stared into each other eyes filled with feelings "Let's go home, Kise" the blond smiled "Yes, Yukiocchi" and started to dress themselves up.

Akashi stared at them with jealousy, home, something him and Kuroko could never have together; he kept looking at them until they walked away, holding hands.

The merman also wanted to walk on the land with the cerulean haired young holding his hand, he wanted to sleep and wake up next to him in their own home; he wanted to share a meal with him without heaviness and guilt; he also wanted to watch the flowers with him; he wanted to give Kuroko the life he deserved.

But... couldn't he give up his own being and identity? Let go of his past, the ocean, the sea creatures he knew and befriended? Giving up the only world he knew to embrace the unknown?

Akashi thought how Kuroko kept losing a little bit of his own self every time he brought the scarlet haired male a human as his meal, how he always gave his best for the merman; how he kept to love him despite everything. Yes, he could do it, Akashi decided; He wanted to become human. He will become one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko knew that Akashi wanted to be human. He guessed it when the merman stared at his legs more closely than usual, when he started to ask more question about humans and their life on the land. The increment of physical contacts, caress, kisses, hugs, like the redhead tried to compensate for some kind of flaw in him; He read Akashi's longing when he said goodbye and left the coast, the desire to follow him was shown by his ruby orbs.

The young man couldn't understand why the merman wished to change, he was perfect as he was! There wasn't anything Kuroko would change about him (apart his diet, but it was impossible since it was bound to his nature and life as a merfolk). But... if Akashi wished with all his heart to become human, Kuroko wanted to grant it; however he was a simply man, how could he do? Was it even possible?

The sky blue haired boy walked daydreaming inside the town open market. Suddenly he felt a tiny hand touching his. Kuroko looked down, there was a young lady with pink hair and a sweet smile, he met her before... right? "Mr, do you want to buy flowers today?"

Kuroko remembered the time he brought the red rose, and the solution formed inside his mind; he smiled softly "Young lady, if I buy you the whole basket would you bring me in the presence of the White Witch?" Luckily he asked Akashi the permission to sell the gold cup, so he had some money to spare.

Satsuki's eyes brightened "really?" Kuroko nodded. "It's a deal" the little girl grabbed the older boy's hand and led him in the forest. If a simply human couldn't do it, maybe a witch could.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akashi entered in a cave situated in the deepest part of ocean. Over there lived the Black Wizard of the sea, if there was someone that could grant the merman wish, he was that someone.

"Greeting Shintaro"

Surrounded by shelves filled with books water proof and flasks of different sizes and colors, a green haired man, wearing glasses and a black suit, raised his eyes from the boiling potion in the cauldron (the boiling was possible underwater because magic, same with Midorima's breathing) and stared at his guest "Akashi. I thought you was too busy lately to pay me a visit"

Akashi replied playfully "I can always find the time to visit a good friend"

the wizard frowned "Let the pleasantries behind. I know you. You come here only when you are bored or you want something. I can see it in your eyes, you have a wish"

the merman became serious "I want to become human"

"Are you willing to pay a price of equal value?"

Akashi pulled his mane "I will give you my hair"

Midorima nodded "Your honor is a good price but..." he took from a shelf a flask of 10 cm containing a crimson liquid "Are you sure this is what you really want? I think I have something else you might be interested... your lover is deaf, I'm right?"

Akashi's eyes widened with understanding "Have you a potion to heal him?"

"The blue potion I'm making..." he indicated the cauldron "... gives back abilities lost; however Akashi, you can ask me a wish of this magnitude only an once. If you choose one, you must give up the other. It's the natural law. You must make a choice."

The merman struggled in dilemma, he wanted to heal Kuroko but he came here to become human so that they could have a happy future together...

Midorima added "It's really such a difficult choice? Is hearing that important? You love the human even with his deafness, also if you heal him he could take back his place between humans and leave you behind; furthermore if you remain a merman, without your long hair, you would be scorned by your own kind"

 _Shintaro is right,_ Akashi thought, _Kuroko got used to his deafness, being human it's far more important... staying as a merman after this would only bring me troubles... and I don't want to lose Kuroko...but..._ some memories hit him hard

" _When people find out I'm deaf they look at me with pity or as a lesser human, a defect. After all I'm only a burden..."_

" _For them I'm not different from the trash on the street"_

 _Akashi was watching Kuroko looking at the stars, it was rare for the young man to spend the night with him since for the human was too cold "You know Akashi-kun, there is a legend saying if you see a shooting star your wish can become true. It's silly but... even if it's impossible, I wish someday I could listen to your voice, even only for a brief minute. For me that would be the best gift in the whole world"_

"What is your choice Akashi?"

the merman tightened his fists and answered with decision "I wish for..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko said bye to Satsuki after they were at the witch's garden filled with many colorful flowers. The sky blue maned boy knocked for politeness and opened the door without waiting the permission seeing he couldn't hear it. He was welcome by a huge bright room, an cauldron in the middle boiling who knows what... the only thing Kuroko was sure it was blue... the inside was like the garden, full of flowers and plants but also shining stones and several flasks of magic potions?

Kuroko felt an hand touching his shoulder, startled, he brusquely turned around and saw a young woman wearing a long white dress a bit fancy but still elegant; she had long straight black hair, warm eyes between blue and gray and lips gently curved almost teasing; Kuroko, thanks his observation skill, was sure this woman loved to laugh "Are you a true witch? I need your help"

the woman smiled "A little blunt, young man. Yes, I'm the real thing, Takao Kazuna, The White Witch of the land at your service" she playfully made a curtsy "What is your wish?"

"I want to turn a merman into a human, can you do it?"

"Of course!" she took from a furniture a flask of 10 cm containing a liquid of crimson color "But are you sure this is what you really want, Mr deaf boy?"

Kuroko's eyes widened "How do you..."

Takao laughed "A witch can see many things, surely better than a human" she became serious "I know your heart and what it craves. The blue potion I'm making can give you back your hearing. You won't be defected anymore and find a job; the glare of pity and disgust will cease; You will hear the voice of your beloved; the marvelous sound you so much dreamed about. Isn't this what you truly want? Your real desire? After all you find him perfect as he is, he doesn't need to change, does he?" she added "A wish holding the power to change one's path can be granted only an once, it's the natural law; you won't have other chances to get back your ears. Therefore, what is your decision?"

Kuroko sighed but smiled a little as well "There wasn't a choice to be with"

Takao said "Are you willing to pay the price?"

"I have some money..." the witch put her hand on the boy's lips making him shut up "I don't need money. What I want is" she mimicked the words without making a sound. Next she said "Are you willing?"

the cerulean haired boy nodded "I wish for..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuroko went through the reefs, he saw crimson coming out from the sea, but instead of the usual long scarlet locks, a short hair cut greeted the young human, the merman said "Kuroko, help me up" Akashi was too eager to maintain his stubbornness regarding climbing, he also had only a free hand.

The human grabbed the merman's arms and pushed up; When Akashi was on top of the rock, the sky blue maned boy sat as well. The merman was the first to speak up "Kuroko, this is for you. This potion will give you back your hearing"

he showed a blue flask, however since only silence greeted him Akashi kept to talk "At first I went to a friend to became human like you, because I'm greedy, for me what we have wasn't enough, I want to give you so much more! I want so much more with you! but when I learned I could heal you, I couldn't let this opportunity pass; because you are more important. Kuroko I don't want you to keep thinking of yourself as worthless or trash, you are so much more than that. To make your dreams a reality, to give you back the sounds of the world, this is what I can do for you and it's enough; even if you find your place among the humans and you will end with leaving me, even if you find your fate with another, I want you to be happy" Akashi smiled with so much sincerity he was dazzling "I love you"

Kuroko, moved by this powerful confession, shed a few of tears filled with feelings; he, shaking, took out from his pocket a flask long 10 cm containing a crimson liquid. Akashi's eyes widened, he recognized it, that was the potion to make him human "Where did you get it?"

Kuroko remained silent. "What price did you pay for this?" the merman shouted. The human remained silent.

Akashi shed some tears as well, he understood "You gave up your voice for me" he hugged the smaller boy "You stupid, what would the humans do to you now you can't even speak?! How can you live without say a word? Without means to convey your thoughts and needs... you are really an idiot" Kuroko loosened the hug and caressed the short red locks, he gave a fierce look like he was saying, _You can't talk since you gave up your pride and joy, your honor and status for me, what would you do with the other merfolks?_

Akashi smiled mischievously "I would pay them back eventually, no one scorn Akashi Seijuurou"

Kuroko rolled his eyes and handed the crimson potion; the merman complained "You sacrificed so much for me, I don't deserve y..." Kuroko shut up Akashi mouth with his; after they were short of air for the long kiss, the human took the blue potion from the merman and swallowed all at once.

A bright blue light covered the boy, then it disappeared; suddenly Kuroko can hear the sound of the waves, the cry of the sea birds flying in the sky; the potion worked! He felt his heart squeezing in his chest, after many years he can finally hear again! And If his hearing came back, maybe... he tried to speak "Akashi-kun..." even if he was able to speak again, the young man still jabbed the merman in the ribs; Akashi grunted in pain "What did you do it for?"

Kuroko replied "I don't want to see you talking like this again. I did because I love you, like you did for me. Don't speak like you did nothing... you gave me so much, you also made many sacrifices for me, you are willing to let go everything for me. If there is someone who doesn't deserve you that one is me. Now it's your turn to be selfish; to have what you desire. Choose, do you want to be a merman or a human? Whatever you decide, I promise you I won't leave you, ever"

Akashi smirked "I didn't say it before? I'm greedy, I want all of you, your soul and your body, I want to see your eyes glazed in wanting showing me how much you need me, I want a body able to answer your touch and love you in any way possible. I want your days and your nights, I want to wake up and go to sleep along side you. I want to make an home with you, a family with you. I want to be in same the world with you" _I don't want to eat humans anymore... before meeting you I never cared for any of all of this; seem even monsters can change for love._ The ruby merman swallowed the crimson potion.

Akashi was covered by a crimson light, his long scarlet fish tail become two smooth white legs, all the scales spread over his body and his gills disappeared. The ex-merman felt a little bewildered and vulnerable with the weakening of his five senses but he was sure he will get used; he stared at his new legs in wonder, he straight away tried to stand up but almost fell the moment after, luckily Kuroko caught him in time "Baby steps, Akashi-kun, Take it easy, you just have them" he made the redhead sit; the cerulean boy noticed in that moment the scarlet maned male's state of nakedness. Cheeks faintly flushed, Kuroko removed his shirt and gave it to Akashi "Wear it, please"

the ex-merman was doubtful "Why?" Kuroko replied flat "Humans wear clothes, now you are human you must wear them as well" of course the young man didn't have the will power to explain him right away the real reason, however Akashi could see as Kuroko's eyes tried to look everywhere but him, especially down, yet he always come back to stare at him, hard; the crimson haired boy felt some kind of embarrassment he couldn't really explain, he never felt it before; he still smiled smug though "Do you like what you see?"

Kuroko replied blunt "Yes, very much. But you still need to be covered"

the ex-merman lost his smugness "Sometimes I can't believe as honest you can be" yet he felt delight seeing that his lover liked his new body.

"Shameless truth is the best weapon against teasing. Now take the shirt" the young man explained briefly how you put it on. Akashi, while taking the garment, noticed how white Kuroko's skin was, he stared in awe at every spot of the naked torso like it was the first time he had seen it, he was aware of every muscles' movements, the flexing and contracting, he felt his breath matching the other, he felt a weird hotness piling inside his belly. He quickly wore the shirt and looked away "I think I understand now why humans wear clothes, Tetsuya"

"You understood..."

Akashi nodded, a faint red painted his cheeks. A silent awkwardness fell on them; Kuroko was the first to break the ice "So, you call me Tetsuya now?"

"After all that we passed together, I think I have the right to call you with your name"

Kuroko smiled a little "You have it, Seijuurou" Akashi mimicked the smile, he liked how his name sounded with the voice of his lover. Said boy examined the redhead "My shirt doesn't cover much and you need pants. I must find some new clothes for you, but first... can you sing for me?"

"I'm not a merman anymore. It won't be the same as before"

"Your voice is enough, even without the magic charm, for me it still remain the most wonderful sound in the whole world. The voice I dreamed some much about. I'm so happy I can hear you now" he cupped fondly the ex-merman's face.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand "Me too Tetsuya" he pressed their lips together, fire spread inside them, pure delight and pleasure ran through their veins; tongues battle each other until pleasant dizziness overwhelmed them, new warmness and scorching desire, almost unbearable, roared inside the scarlet maned boy "I'm glad to be human"

thus the crimson male started to sing, his voice filled with joy and glee, because never again he will be left behind, he could finally go to his real home, a place shared with his other half. He sang in full lugs, then Kuroko joined as well; they sang together their love song, biding goodbye to their beloved sea. A new life was waiting for them in the mainland.

Two people were watching them from afar "They are so lovely Shin-chan!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses "They are like every other couples. There is nothing of special in them"

Takao smacked the wizard's back "Quit to be such a tsundere. I know you are grateful as well. They broke our curse"

 _Masaaki Nakatami the Head Wizard of the sky declared "For the crime to have gone against Fate and used a wish of the sacred treasure of Shutoku, I sentence you Midorima Shintaro, in the moment you will set foot in the realm of the land you will be swallowed whole by the ground. I sentence you Takao Kazuna, in the moment you will dive in the sea realm you will inexorably drown. The two of you won't be in the same plane of existence ever again. But as the natural law demands, every curse must have his solution. When sea and land will put each other wishes above themselves, your judgment will end"_

Midorima replied "I preferred they didn't; I lived in peace and quiet without you around, you are a nuisance"

"But you will never be happy without me. I know"

the wizard blushed and conceded "Maybe" centuries of distance melted his tsundere heart a little.

Takao hugged him "I love you Shin-chan!" Midorima didn't reply but caressed the black locks; however there was a "me too Kazuna" inside his mind.

"So your house or my house?" the witch teased.

"I'm sick of wet clothes nanodayo".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake

Kuroko used his remaining money from the gold cup to build a hostel for travelers. He was a caring good host, and even if in the beginning his expressionless face scared some costumers away, soon enough they were satisfied and cozy. The business fruited well, sometimes Akashi sang for the costumers, raising more money; he tended the flowers Takao kept to send them; he liked ruby roses the most, as the first gift Kuroko gave him, they held a special place in his heart. Akashi was also the person in charge of cooking meals for himself, Kuroko and the costumers.

"You sure love cooking Seijuurou" Kuroko teased.

"After eating the same thing for so many years you would fall in love with the human's cooking variety of flavors as well Tetsuya"

"Touché"

Someone knocked at their door, Kuroko and Akashi went together to open it. They found an handsome blond man with golden eyes smiling at them "Nice to meet you! I'm your new neighbor Kise Ryouta-suu!" Akashi slammed the door in Kise's face.

"Why were you so rude?" Kuroko asked his lover; said redhead didn't answer him, instead he hugged Kuroko tight "I'm sorry Tetsuya, you will soon wish you remained deaf!" he muttered "I should have eaten him when I had the chance"

Kuroko understood what Akashi meant the next time he chatted with the blond about his "Yukiocchi".

 **This work is settled around '700** **European, because this children worked and there are many discrimination. I don't think at that time the sign language was spread in the lower classes and since most people were illiterate, I think to lose one hearing and voice was a pretty big deal.**

 **There isn't a beach, but a gap of one meter and half between mainland and sea with the reefs around, otherwise Akashi wouldn't have the space to swim, with a beach Akashi would have to crawl to get close to Kuroko... like he would even do it at the beginning!**

 **The one who broke the natural law was Takao; many centuries ago there was a big catastrophe where many humans died; since Midorima had a big tender heart, he fell in depression for his own powerless; Takao broke the rules and used the sacred treasure to invoke a forbidden magic to change the past events. Since her love for Midorima was the reason she did that, her punishment was to be separated from him.**

 **I think merfolks feel less lust since they are half fish; because this as a human, Akashi reacted more strongly at Kuroko.**

 **Akashi, even as a merman still hated seaweeds so he was pretty happy to leave the sea ( I'm kidding LOL)**


End file.
